


The Wolf and the Hare

by Allenxedward



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, no ghouls, werewolf!Kaneki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide and Kaneki have been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Now in their sixth year, Kaneki and Hide are starting to grow apart ever since Kaneki got hurt on a date with Rize. What Hide does not know is that Rize was one of numerous werewolves attending Hogwarts and she just infected Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was inspired to write this after a text post I saw on tumblr a while ago and finally said, 'Why not?' It is going to be a little different than the text post, but I hope you all like it!**

 

Hide took his seat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, sitting beside the cutie, Touka Kirishima.

Dumbledore stood after the sorting hat sorted the new students into their houses. He delivered his speech about the New Year and the feast began.

Food filled the tables and Hide made a plate, glancing over at the Ravenclaw table.

Kaneki Ken sat with his back to Hide at the Ravenclaw table, his nose buried in a new muggle horror book.

Hide and Kaneki were both muggle borns and that is how they first bonded. Hide met Kaneki on the Hogwarts Express their first year and they rode together in the same train car. They talked about their muggle parents and what they did. Hide's parents were doctors and were overjoyed when they found out their son had the ability to use magic. Kaneki's father had died when he was little and he lived with his mother who worked two jobs to support them. Kaneki's mother was so proud of Kaneki, she did always say that he was special. But at the two kids talked on the train, their conversation switched to magic. Kaneki read all of his textbooks before the summer was up and had been working with simple charms. On a cup of water, he performed a simple charm and made the surface of the water turn to ice.

Hide was amazed and from that moment on, harbored a small crush on Kaneki which only grew over time.

When Kaneki was sorted into Ravenclaw, Hide thought he would never see much of Kaneki again, but he was so wrong.

Hide was in his sixth year at Hogwarts and the two still hung out more than most students.

Hide ate some dinner and noticed a Ravenclaw girl talking to Kaneki.

She was pretty and wore glasses. She was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and loved to read the same type of books as Kaneki.

A little jealous, Hide watched the two talk.

The feast came to an end and Hide walked over to Kaneki who was standing up from the table.

"Hey!" Hide greeted.

Kaneki smiled brightly, seeing Hide. "Hi."

Hide wanted to blush, Kaneki was so cute. "Long time no see. I thought you were going to write me this summer."

Kaneki sighed. "My Aunt doesn't let me fly my owl. I have to keep him locked up."

In their second year, Kaneki and Hide were in Professor Sprout's class learning about mandrakes when Professor Flitwick came in and asked for Kaneki. Hide did not see Kaneki until dinner later that night. When Hide saw him, his eyes were red from crying and he looked very pale. Everybody kept asking Kaneki what was wrong, but he never said anything. Finally, Hide walked over and sat down beside him at the Ravenclaw table and asked him what was wrong? Kaneki hugged Hide and broke down in tears as he told him his mother died. After his second year at Hogwarts, Kaneki was sent to live with his Aunt. His Aunt hated him and kept him shut up in his room with only his books for company. With his Aunt living in the city, he could not let his owl fly around.

"Sorry." Kaneki apologized.

Hide grinned. "It's cool."

The prefect of Ravenclaw announced that all students needed to return to their dorms.

Kaneki sighed. "I got to go."

"No problem. See ya in class tomorrow!"

Kaneki gave Hide a small wave and left, following the Ravenclaws to their common room.

Hide turned and followed the Gryffindors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just to change some things up, I want to inform everyone that my werewolves will be different from the established werewolves in Harry Potter. I will explain further in this chapter and later chapters. Also, in order to avoid confusion I am going to give a small list of characters with their house and year. Some of their ages are altered a little but that is to make the storyline flow. There will be more characters added later on, but this is it:**

**Kaneki Ken – Ravenclaw- 6th year**

**Hide – Gryffindor- 6th year**

**Touka- Gyffindor- 5th year**

**Nishiki- Gyffindor-7th year**

**Kimi – Huffelpuff- 7th year**

**Hinami- Huffelpuff – 1st year**

**Tsukiyama – Slytherin – 7th year**

**Rize – Ravenclaw – 7th year**

**Seidou – Huffelpuff – 6th year**

**Yoriko – Huffelpuff – 5th year**

**Akira – Ravenclaw- 6th year**

 

Kaneki sat beside Hide in potions and yawned.

Hide grinned. "Late night?"

Kaneki nodded. "I had to finish that book."

Hide chuckled, of course he did.

Snape lectured a bit before letting them begin potion making.

Hide and Kaneki followed their potion books, trying to brew instant death.

"So, I was thinking we should play some wizard's chess tonight. I have gotten better, let's see if I can take you on." Hide smirked.

"Not tonight." Kaneki said.

"Why not?"

"I uh…" Kaneki blushed. "I got a date."

"Are you serious?!" Hide exclaimed.

Snape glared at Hide, "Very serious Mr. Nagachika."

Hide looked down and laughed nervously, intimidated by the potions master.

Snape glared at Hide and when Snape shifted his attention elsewhere, Hide exchanged a nervous look with Kaneki.

"Who are you dating?"

"Rize Kamishiro."

"The seventh year?"

Kaneki nodded.

Hide wanted to yell and sat that Kaneki was not allowed to do that. He liked Kaneki the longest and it was Hide who wanted to date Kaneki.

"So, what are you two planning?"

"She wants me to sneak out and come to the dark forest with her."

"Are you two going to make out or something?"

Kaneki blushed. "Hide," He scolded.

"That's a yes! Well good for you! Once of us needs to get lucky!" Hide smiled, clenching his hands, he did not want to say that.

"Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Nagachika's compulsive talking." Snape declared.

A few Gryffindors moaned and looked at Hide, but he just grinned and shrugged.

Kaneki chuckled and returned to making his potion.

####

It was way past curfew, if anyone caught him outside right now, he would be in detention in no time. Kaneki met Rize at the edge of the woods.

Rize smiled at him. "You made it."

"Of course."

Rize walked over and held his hand and smiled flirtatiously. "I have something you will want to see." Rize led him deep into the forest.

Kaneki followed Rize, oblivious to the full moon rising.

"Kaneki," Rize whispered and hugged him. "These woods get really scare at night."

"I suppose they do." Kaneki flushed, feeling her boobs press up against his chest.

"I am scared of the dark, yet I love hearing stories about things in the dark. Isn't that strange?"

"It's not that rare, many love reading about the things they fear."

"But do you want to know my favorite monster?"

"Sure."

As Kaneki was holding Rize, she was shifting in his arms. Oblivious to Kaneki, Rize's fangs grew as her face extended. She reached up like she was going to kiss Kaneki on the cheek, but instead, buried her fangs into his shoulder.

Kaneki's eyes widened and he screamed in pain. He pushed her back and fell, clutching his bleeding shoulder.

Rize laughed and licked the blood off her muzzle that was forming as she shifted.

"You're a…," Kaneki gasped.

Rize was a werewolf. She fully shifted into a humanoid creature and hissed at Kaneki.

Rize growled and threw Kaneki against a tree. She ran over and flexed her claws, she buried her claws into Kaneki's left eye and scratched it. She pulled out the eye and began to eat it, licking her claws.

Kaneki screamed through the whole thing and reached into his pocket to pull out his wand. He pointed it at her and whispered, "Expulso."

The spell knocked Rize through the air, brutally impaling her on a tree branch through the chest. She coughed and looked at her body as she slowly shifted back to her human self, dying.

Kaneki laid against the tree, holding his bleeding shoulder. Fire spread through his veins and blood dripped from his left eye.

A long haired purple wolf approached Kaneki, growling.

"Is that Rize?" A voice said from Kaneki's left.

Kaneki looked to see a little brown wolf.

"No! The tragedy!" A different voice spoke up, a new purple wolf appearing before him that was followed by a light brown wolf.

The light brown wolf huffed, "Served the bitch right."

The little brown wolf gently sniffed Kaneki's shoulder wound. "Guys, He's bitten."

"Damn it." The long haired purple wolf muttered and walked over, smelling the wound for herself. "Yeah, she bit him. I can smell her."

"We need to call for help." The little brown wolf said.

The long haired purple wolf gave a brief nod. "Yeah, they'll get a teacher out here for him."

The light brown wolf threw his head back and howled, followed by a chorus of the other wolves.

Kaneki could no longer keep his eye open and he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki slowly opened his eye and looked up at the ceiling of the infirmary. The left side of his face was bandaged, leaving him with only one eye able to see. He slowly tried to sit up, but fire shot through his veins and he groaned in pain.

Madam Pomfrey ran down the aisle and looked Kaneki over. "Lay still dear, you're still going through the change." She gently pushed Kaneki back down and tucked him in.

"Th-the change?"

"You were bitten dear." She took a peak at his bandaged shoulder. "But the last I checked, your mark was healing nicely."

The doors to the infirmary opened and Dumbledore walked in with a man Kaneki recognized. In Hogsmeade, the man owned a café. He liked to go in the café with Hide. They would always sit in the corner and order some coffee while Kaneki read.

"Mr. Kaneki," Dumbledore said, "I would like to introduce you to Mr. Yoshimura."

The old man smiled tenderly at Kaneki. "No need for formal introductions Kaneki. There is no need to stress someone who is healing." Yoshimura looked, as Madam Pomfrey did, at Kaneki's shoulder. "I want to formally apologize about Miss Rize. Due to my negligence to keep her under control, even though my pack had suspicions about her, we failed to save you from being infected."

"I-infected?"

Yoshimura nodded gravely. "Miss Rize attacked you last night and infected you with lycanthropy."

Kaneki's heart stopped for a second, all of this had to be a dream. Lycanthropy? "It was real?"

"Yes." Yoshimura answered, pulling up a chair to sit in beside Kaneki. "You are not the first student who has attended Hogwarts that has suffered from lycanthropy, I have been called upon by Dumbledore on numerous occasions to speak to students such as yourself."

Kaneki only heard bits of what Yoshimura was saying, he was stuck on nothing but replaying the attack over and over in his mind. "Did I… Kill her?"

Yoshimura nodded. "Not much can survive being impaled through the heart with a tree branch."

Kaneki shook, remembering her and seeing her death replay right before his eyes. He coughed hard, ending up in a coughing fit.

Yoshimura let Kaneki cough and felt his forehead when the fit was over, pushing back the bangs of his black hair. "He has a fever from the change."

"I will go get him some cool rags." Madam Pomfrey said and rushed off to fetch them.

"Will I still be able to attend Hogwarts?" Kaneki asked, his voice a little hoarse.

Dumbledore patted Kaneki's hand. "Do not fret, my lad. All students who are willing to learn may attend. After we get you back on your feet, you will be sitting back in class like normal."

"But some things will be different." Yoshimura added in.

"Different?"

Yoshimura nodded. "I suggest that you read up a bit on lycanthropy. I will have Professor Flitwick set you up with some books."

"Thank you."

Mandam Pomfrey returned and laid some rags over his forehead to cool Kaneki's fever.

"If you have any major problems or questions, come to me." Yoshimura said.

Kaneki gave a small nod.

Dumbledore smiled and patted Kaneki's hand. "Good."

"Uh, wh-what about my eye?" Kaneki asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Last night Rize began to eat your eyeball after she bit you. Since it was afterward, it grew back, but it does not appear as a normal eye would."

"What?"

"The eye is mostly black now with a red iris, you also have scaring on the eyelid which Rize destroyed when she was devouring your eye."

"Is there any chance of fixing it?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head no. "I am sorry. I can give you some medical eyepatches, but I recommend keeping it covered, or else others will figure out what you are. The last thing you will want is to be exposed."

"Thank you."

"No need dear," Madam Pomfrey said before looked at Dumbledore and Yoshimura, "Headmaster, please leave so the child may get some rest. The change is hard on his body, let him sleep it off."

"We will be going Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore assured her.

The two bid farewell to Kaneki before exiting the room.

Kaneki closed his eye and could only lay there and watch the replay of the vivid memory of Rize's attack on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Hide walked into transfiguration and seated himself at his desk beside Kaneki. Hide grinned and walked over. "Hey, how ya doin'?"

Kaneki was released from the hospital wing yesterday after missing two days of classes. He was pale and wore a white medical eyepatch over his left eye.

"You look good, considering you took on a troll and lived."

Apparently that was the rumor spreading around the campus in the stead of the werewolf attack.

Kaneki closed his book and looked up at Hide. "I'm not feeling too hot though."

"I tried to visit you in the infirmary, but Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in." Hide huffed before growing serious. "I heard about Rize."

Kaneki twitched.

"I'm sorry."

Kaneki bit his bottom lip. "No need to apologize for something you didn't do."

"But still," Hide said but was cut off as Professor McGonagall began class.

Hide listened, not really paying attention. He glanced at Kaneki, something was off with his best friend. He noticed the book Kaneki was reading.

It was a library book. It was very beaten up and the title's name was 'Basic Lycanthropy'.

It was definitely an odd book for Kaneki to be reading, but he doubted it was anything of importance. The little Ravenclaw read everything they put in his hands, that book was not different. Hide wondered if Kaneki would have read the whole library by the time of graduation. The thought made him laugh, he knew that if it was Kaneki, it was possible.

"Sign-ups," Professor McGonagall announced, pulling Hide away from his thoughts, "For anyone wanting to become an animagus is available. Please see me after class if you are interested or anytime in the next few months, I am willing to assist anyone who wishes to learn."


	5. Chapter 5

Kaneki checked in the library book which he finished during herbology class. He walked down the aisles of book shelves, trying to reach the magical creature section to get some more books about lycanthropy. He came to the section and noticed four people sitting at the table and chairs within the section. They all looked up when Kaneki approached. "E-Excuse me." Kaneki said timidly.

A boy with glass from Gryffindor smirked. "Told ya he wouldn't recognize us."

Kaneki was confused. "Huh?"

A girl sat across from the boy, she had short purple hair which covered one of her eyes. Kaneki recognized her, Hide had a small crush on the Gryffindor girl. Her name was Touka or something.

The girl stood and walked over to Kaneki. She smiled sweetly before grabbing him by the front of his robes and slamming him into the bookshelf.

A little girl was sitting at the table and she gasped when Touka threw Kaneki against the shelf. She was from Huffelpuff and had short brown hair with a headband in it. "You'll hurt him."

"Good." Touka grit her teeth. "Maybe if I scare him a little, he won't blab to the world what we are."

Kaneki couldn't breathe, Touka was choking him.

"Chill it Kirishima." The Gryffindor boy with glasses said, "We know you want the now vacant alpha position, hurting this kid won't give it to you. Heck, if anyone deserves the position, I do. I'm the oldest."

"What about me, mon ami?" The final guy said, he was from Slytherin with purple hair. "We are both the same age."

"But I'm not creepy as fuck." The glasses boy replied.

"Focus." Touka snapped at the pair.

"Wait," Kaneki whispered. "You guys… You were the werewolves."

The little Huffelpuff girl nodded, she had to only be in her first year.

Kaneki looked at each of them, remembering the wolves. "You saved me."

Touka was thrown off guard. She was expecting him to be afraid, to call them monsters, to tell her that she was a filthy half-breed like all the other witches and wizards in the world, but this guy…

Kaneki smiled at her. "Thank you so much for saving me."

Touka put Kaneki down. "Whatever." She huffed. She crossed her arms and looked away, "Don't make us regret it."

"I won't do anything to upset you or tell anyone what you are." Kaneki assured her.

"Good, because you are one of us." Touka said.

Kaneki nodded. "Are their others like us?"

"No. We are it."

Kaneki looked between the four werewolves.

The Slytherin boy walked foreward and grabbed Kaneki's hand. He got on one knee and kissed Kaneki's hand.

Kaneki blushed, startled by what was going on.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Kaneki-kun. My name is Tsukiyama Shuu."

The boy with glasses noticed Kaneki's discomfort and pushed the Slytherin back. "Otherwise known as the creepy-one." The boy offered his hand to shake, "I'm Nishiki. The little one is Hinami," He pointed over to the little Huffelpuff. "And the cranky one is Touka."

"I'm not cranky," Touka muttered.

"Wait," Kaneki said. "How do you know my name?"

"Yoshimura. He told us all about the new member of the pack. Now we are going to tell you all about us." Touka said.

"Really?"

Touka laughed. "Yeah right. I don't have time to waste doing that." She dug in her messenger bag that was on the table and pulled out a worn leather bound book." Touka gave the book to Kaneki. "That is the only book you will need to ready on Lycanthropy. It was written by a werewolf for new werewolves who have been recently bitten."

Kaneki took the offered book and read the title, 'Shifting with the Moon'.

"It's a personal copy, give it back when you are done."

"Thanks." Kaneki slipped the book into his bag.

"Read up. And if you have any questions, don't bother me." Touka said and collected her bag before walking out of the library.

Hinami followed, close on her heels.

Nishiki patted Kaneki's shoulder twice. "See ya around newb."

Kaneki watched as Nishiki walked away and noticed he was alone with Tsukiyama.

"Bon jour Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama smiled.

Kaneki swallowed, "Wait! Nishiki, wait for me!" He said, running after the werewolf.


	6. Chapter 6

Hide could not pinpoint it, but something had been off with Kaneki.

For basically a month, Kaneki had been avoiding him and when he finally did find Kaneki, he was hanging out with Touka, a first year girl from Huffelpuff, and the lecherous Tsukiyama. For a month, Kaneki had been acting weird; so Hide decided to take matters into his own hands and investigate for himself.

####

Nishiki walked over to Kaneki and gave him a small box at breakfast.

"Is this?"

Nishiki rolled his eyes. "Yeah dumbass. You are going to go through your first cycle tonight."

Kaneki took a peek at the seven vials of wolfs-bane within the box.

"It tastes like horseshit, but you have to take it before you change. Take it at sundown, Okay?"

Kaneki nodded.

"If you don't, you will end up like Rize."

Kaneki gulped.

Nishiki walked over and sat at the Huffelpuff table beside a girl and kissed her cheek.

Hide walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside Kaneki. "Good morning Kaneki!"

"Morning." Kaneki smiled.

"No class today, score!" Hide cheered.

Kaneki laughed. "It's Sunday, there are never classes on Sunday."

"Yeah, but still."

Kaneki laughed.

"So, what did Nishiki bring you?"

"Just some potion vials he doesn't use for potions class anymore. He offered them to me after I broke a vial last week when I overheated the slug guts."

Hide nodded, but could not help but be slightly curious. "So, I was wondering, I-"

"Kaneki!" Touka called from the Gryffindor table.

Kaneki sighed. "I got to go."

"No problem." Hide smiled. "We got to hang out some time Kaneki."

Kaneki nodded. "Promise."

Hide sighed and rubbed his arm as Kaneki walked away. "Maybe then I will finally be able to tell you that I love you." He muttered under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
